


five + one hollstein kisses

by untiltheveryend



Series: another daisy chain [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Five Plus One, dont say i didn't warn you, kissing fic, this is so sweet it might rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untiltheveryend/pseuds/untiltheveryend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘C’mere,’ she says, and gently lifts Carmilla’s chin so she can fit their lips together.</p><p>Carmilla tastes like sleep, and her lips are warmer than usual. She still has her eyes mostly shut, movements slow.</p><p>It’s kind of perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five + one hollstein kisses

**Author's Note:**

> they haven't kissed yet and it made me think things and these are those things okay go
> 
> characters are not mine etc.

1.

The first time Carmilla kisses her, Laura quite literally almost passes out. It’s not so much that she hyperventilates than that she sort of forgets to breathe. And then the world starts going fuzzy at the edges and she breaks away from what might be the best kiss of her entire life, and manages a breathy little ‘Oops.’

And then her vision goes black at the edges, and everything feels really far away, but she thinks she falls forward, and when her vision clears, Carmilla has her arms around her, so she thinks she probably must have caught her. 

‘Laura, are you alright?’ 

‘Yeah, I’m, um fine,’ Laura manages. Carmilla relaxes her grip, and Laura bends forward to put her head between her knees. Partly to get some blood to her brain and partly to hide her face when she says-

‘I was just a little dizzy, is all. Kinda- forgot to breathe?’

She can’t see, but she can hear Carmilla’s incredulous smile. ‘You forgot to breathe?’

‘Shut up,’ Laura grumbles.

‘You are too precious to be real, cupcake,’ Carmilla tells her.

Laura sits up, scrunchy grumpy face in full force and tells her, ‘You are the _worst_.’ 

‘Maybe,’ Carmilla concedes, and then she is leaning forward until their lips are nearly touching and-

‘I’m going to kiss you now. Do you need a minute to prepare yourself?’

Laura rolls her eyes and resists the urge to snap back. She just leans forward into the kiss, and this time they are both smiling, and it’s really kind of wonderful, and-

 Laura remembers to breathe through her nose.

 

2.

After the first kiss, they kiss a lot.

Mostly it’s Carmilla’s fault. She’s a total thief, stealing kisses all the time. Good morning kisses, chocolatey cocoa kisses. Forehead kisses and nose kisses. 

Mostly it’s Carmilla. But sometimes, it’s Laura’s fault.

She comes back from class one afternoon, and Carmilla is still asleep. It’s unusual but not unprecedented. 

The unprecedented part comes when Laura decides to do something about it. 

She kneels down next to Carmilla’s bed and-

‘Carm.’ 

No reply except for a tiny grumpy grumble.

‘Carmilla. Time to wake up,’ she singsongs. 

This time, the response is for a hand to reach out and tug at Laura’s arm.

‘Sleep,’ Carmilla tells her, and she sounds so cutely disgruntled that Laura actually laughs out loud, and then gives up and climbs into the too-warm bed.

Carmilla snuggles down, and she’s so unbearably smug but Laura can’t keep the smile off her face.

‘C’mere,’ she says, and gently lifts Carmilla’s chin so she can fit their lips together.

Carmilla tastes like sleep, and her lips are warmer than usual. She still has her eyes mostly shut, movements slow.

It’s kind of perfect.

At least until Carmilla pulls away suddenly and makes a face. ‘My breath is probably horrible.’

She looks so mortified that Laura can’t help but smile.

‘I don’t mind.’

‘You’re really weird,’ Carmilla tells her. 

‘Like you can talk, _immortal undead vampire_ ,’ Laura shoots back. 

In the end, she does get Carmilla out of bed.

Eventually.

 

3.

They don’t really… tell anyone. Or at least Laura doesn’t. It’s not that she is worried or anything, she just isn’t sure how to start the conversation.

‘Oh, hey, remember how my roommate is an undead, immortal, and dangerous vampire? Well, we kiss now. So, that’s a thing.’

Not a conversation she wants to have.

In the end, she doesn’t have to say anything. And it’s all Carmilla’s fault.

LaF comes around for movie night, and they’re sitting on Laura’s bed bickering over what to watch, while Carmilla gets dressed to go out. And then she’s all ready, and she walks across the room and kisses Laura on the lips. And then walks out of the room slightly-faster-than-humanly-possible. 

Which is all well and good for Carmilla. It’s Laura who gets stuck doing the explaining.

‘It’s not- its just this thing and-‘ she tries, but LaF just waves her off.

‘It’s fine, I get it. Just, be careful?’ Laura nods.

‘And maybe don’t tell Danny anytime soon. That girl is scary when she’s angry.’

Laura is inclined to agree.

 

(Later, when Carmilla gets back and LaF is back in their own room, Laura tells her off, just a little. 

‘You left me to do all the explaining! A little backup would have been nice, after you sprung that on LaF,’ she says, a little crossly.

‘I wasn’t sure if you’d be angry,’ Carmilla mumbles.

Laura’s heart kind of melts.

‘I wasn’t angry. Surprised, yes. But I didn’t mind or anything.’

‘Good,’ Carmilla says.

Laura is inclined to agree.)

 

4.

Laura dreams that a huge black cat is sleeping on her. Which is not that weird, actually. She dreams about the cat most nights these days, so she’s pretty used to it by now. 

The strange part comes when she wakes up, but the warm pressure of a body weighing her down doesn’t fade along with the dream.

She struggles up onto one elbow and twists to look and sees- black curls.

‘Carmilla?’

Sleepy vampire doesn’t respond, but Laura knows it’s her. The confusing part is that she is pretty sure she went to bed alone. Fairly positive in fact.

She twists out from under Carmilla’s weight, so that they are curled up next to one another. 

She scoots down so they are face to face and then wedges in a hand so she can push Carmilla’s tangled curls out of her face.

She earns a few sleepy blinks and some grumbling.

Laura giggles and presses in close for a kiss. Normally kissing Carmilla tastes sweet. Today, it tastes of stale vodka.

Laura makes a face.

‘How much did you drink last night?’

‘I don’t remember,’ Carmilla mumbles.

‘Enough that you came back here and climbed into the wrong bed?’ Laura teases.

‘Not the wrong bed,’ Carmilla grumps. ‘I’m exactly where I wanted to be’

Laura tries to smother her laughter in her pillow.

Carmilla buries her face in Laura’s sleep shirt.

They lay like that for a while. 

Maybe longer.

 

5\. 

Laura had kissed people before Carmilla. A couple of guys back when she was very young, and then a handful of girls. She even sort of had a girlfriend for a few weeks once.

But those kisses had been few and far between. Those kisses had been sweet and chaste. None of those kisses had been angry - Laura didn’t even _know_ before Carmilla that you could kiss angry. 

The fight starts stupid and only gets worse. It’s about who made the mess and who turned the music up and who spread their Lit notes all over the desk, floor, and both beds. It’s stupid, and they know it, and they are yelling loud enough that the whole floor can probably hear (not that they haven’t heard it all before).

And then one of them - Laura isn’t even sure who - steps closer and suddenly they aren’t yelling anymore, or at least not out loud.

Suddenly they are kissing. Only it isn’t quick and cool or warm and lazy. It’s hot and fast and a little bit rough and- god, how did Laura not know this was a thing?

It’s a kiss that starts fast and then fades slowly. They crash together until their anger fades, and then they are just kissing, kissing like they never want to stop. 

Laura can’t imagine stopping.

In the end, though, they do. They lean their foreheads together and they whisper that they are sorry. 

Carmilla picks up her clothes, and Laura tidies her notes. 

They curl up in the same bed, one pillow between two.

Laura can’t imagine anything but this.

 

+1.

For the longest time, Danny doesn’t know. Laura can’t bring herself, Carmilla never talks to Danny and LaF looked terrified at the mere suggestion of being the one to tell her.

In a way though, it’s inevitable. Laura wants her friend back, and so they are talking more, and so of course one day Danny walks through the stupid door to their stupid room which is never closed-

And Laura has her hand tangled in Carmilla’s hair, and they are curled up together on her bed. 

Laura doesn’t even know Danny is there until she says ‘Hi’ in this weird, strangled tone of voice, and then Laura is sitting up, disentangling herself from Carmilla as she goes, before she can even think.

But then she feels the way that Carmilla tenses,and she knows that she is preparing to not react when Laura pulls away and- she just can’t. 

So she sits up, and she pulls her hand from Carmilla’s hair, and she says, ‘Hey Danny,’ like it’s the most natural thing in the world, but she refuses to lean away from Carmilla’s touch, and she lets her hand fall from Carmilla’s hair to rest on her thigh.

She watches Danny’s eyes follow the movement. It nearly breaks her, but at the same time she can feel the way that Carmilla has relaxed behind her, quiet for once.

Danny talks, asking Laura about a Sumer Society party or something, but her eyes keep flicking to where Carmilla’s mouth is pressed against Laura’s shoulder, and she leaves before anything really gets said.

She closes the door behind her.   Ten heartbeats pass between when the door closes and when Carmilla kisses her. Laura knows this, and only this, because she has her eyes closed.

Carmilla kisses her softly and slowly, and it tastes like _I’m sorry_ and _thank you_ both at once.

Laura figures she likes her choices, even when they hurt.

 

(LaF comes bursting in later that day, telling them that they ran into Danny and she looked quite angry and did either of them know what happened?

Laura sighs and says, ‘Yeah, I’m not surprised. She was here earlier.’

LaF’s eyes widen. 

‘And she saw-,’ they gesture in the general vicinity of Laura’s bed, where Laura is reading, and Carmilla is curled up in her lap, sleeping.

Laura nods, and LaF makes a sound of total understanding. ‘Ah- that makes sense then.’

A moment of quiet passes, both sets of eyes straying to Carmilla.

‘You know what she reminds me of, all curled up in your lap like that?’ LaF asks.

Laura rolls her eyes.

‘Not with the cat thing _again ___, please!’)


End file.
